In Another Life
by aweirdandwonderfulworld
Summary: This is about what would've happened if Khushi had questioned why Arnav suddenly wanted to marry her instead of crying like a damsel in distress. Which is why it's called in another life as this is an alternate version of the events.
1. Prologue

Prologue : NK On The Roof

To say that NK was excited would be an understatement. He hadn't slept all night thinking about all the fun he was going to have today. This was his first proper desi wedding and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. To ensure this happened he had charged his camcorder all night. He was going to capture every moment of this wedding.

As soon as he had gotten out of bed he had grabbed his camcorder. It had been on during the morning pooja, it had been on during breakfast and it was now on during the final touches that were being made to the house. NK had made sure to get a good camcorder with a long battery life, he wouldn't have wanted it to stop filming half way through the wedding.

He was currently on the roof, filming people as they put up streamer and fairy lights.

"NK bhai!" shouted Anjili.

NK turned around. "Yes Di?"

"I've been calling you for ages." Said Anjili as she limped towards him.

"Sorry Di." He said whilst holding on ear. "I was so busy filming I didn't hear you."

"Will you please put the camera down and help put up the decorations?"

"Sure Di."

NK put the camcorder down and picked up the decorations that Anjili handed to him. He began putting up the decorations and soon forgot about his camcorder. Especially the fact that is was still filming everything.

Yes the camcorder. Most of us thought it would play an important role in bringing Shyam done, well now it will.


	2. What She Saw

I can't remember the events properly and when I tried to find the episodes online I was unsucessfull so I'm going to make up the events as best as I can remember. Enjoy :)Chapter 1: What She Saw

When Khushi saw the note written in lipstick on the mirror, she knew that it could only be from one person. Arnav Singh Raizada. The world may view him as a cold individual but she knew better. She knew that deep down he was a hopeless romantic.

She reread the note just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. To say she was happy would be like saying she only liked jelabies not loved them. She was ecstatic. Finally after running around and playing games he finally decided to come clean. She for one certainly wasn't going to keep him waiting and give him a chance to chicken out.

Ignoring all the strange looks people threw her way, she practically ran to the roof. She didn't care. She was in love and love certainly makes people blind.

Before she opened the door to the roof she composed herself. She didn't want him to think she was desperate or anything. She opened the door and walked out on to the roof. She was facing away from the door, enjoying the breeze, when the door opened behind her. She smiled and turned. But the smile froze on her face and she gasped when she saw who it was.


	3. What He Saw

Chapter 2: What He Saw

Arnav had been through an emotion rollercoaster these past few days. First he was possessive and jealous towards Khushi and he couldn't figure out why. He nearly went crazy when he thought she had been injured, or worse died, in that car accident but he was relieved to find out that she was safe and sound. Then he nearly had a break down when he heard his sister was in a car crash.

Honestly, the women in my life want to kill me with all the worry the make me face. Thank God that they were both ok both times.

Yes that's right. Arnav Singh Raizada had started to believe in God or he believed that some higher power existed. How else could his sister be perfectly fine after a car crash like that? Apart from a few scratches, Anjili was her usual self. All the praying his sister did 24/7 finally paid of and he was thankful for that.

Plus he was sure that some higher power was pushing him towards Khushi Kumari Gupta. I mean how else could she keep popping up in his life? The fashion show, the job at AR, the job at his house, the Sangeet, Diwali, New Year's Eve, the car accident, the list goes on. He definitely felt something for Khushi but he hadn't quite figured out what it was until he's sister had said something to him.

"You never know what's going to happen Chote, so make sure when your time comes you don't have any regrets. Make sure you've lived a full and happy life."

He knew she was right. He may have all the money in the world but he didn't want to be on his death bed regretting the things he had missed in his life. It had broken him when he thought that Khushi had died in the accident without knowing how he felt about her. He was sure that with Khushi by his side, life would indeed be full and happy.

He ran to a servant and asked where Khushi was. He told Arnav that he saw her heading towards the roof. Arnav didn't even let the man complete his sentence before dashing off in that direction.

He hadn't figured out what he was going to say to her yet but he figured when he saw her he would know. He opened the door to the roof to find her standing there. But she wasn't alone


	4. A Rubbish Conversation

Chapter 3: A Rubbish Conversation

When Khushi turned around and saw Shyam standing in the doorway where Arnav should've been, she felt really confused.

What the hell is Shyamji doing here? And where the hell is Arnavji?

But when she saw that creepy smirk on his face, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Arnav didn't write that note on the mirror, Mr Creepy McPerv did.

Khushi's eyes hardened and narrowed. She tensed and began to walk towards the door but Shyam blocked all her attempts to get off the roof.

"Why are you being like this Khushiji?" he asked her.

Khushi wanted to scream at him. "Why am I being like this?! Because you're a fucking creepy perv who doesn't appreciate what he's got and is trying to go after a girl half his age even though he has an extremely devoted wife! But Khushi's polite nature wouldn't allow her to say any of that.

"I need to go, so please get out of my way Shyamji." She said as calmly as she could.

"But you just got here. Anyway I wanted to talk to you. I'm so glad you got my note and came straight away." He said with glee.

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped. "Besides I thought that note was from Arn-Nanheji."

She didn't want any one knowing of her feelings for Arnav just in case he didn't feel the same way. Besides, everyone thought her and NK got along really well so she decided to use his name instead or Arnav's.

"NK! That idiot?!" he fumed.

"Hey! He's not an idiot!" Khushi protested.

Shyam composed himself and smiled. "It doesn't matter. I took care of our problem." He finished with a smirk.

Khushi sighed. This moron just didn't get it. "There is no "our problem" Shyamji. You're a married man, we will NEVER be together, ever."

Shyam's smirk widened and this made Khushi apprehensive. "But I'm not married anymore."

Khushi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"That's impossible. Anjiliji loves you too much to give you a divorce without a good reason."

"It's a good thing she's dead isn't it." He said manically.

Khushi gave him a funny look. What is this guy on? Anjili is perfectly fine. He's seriously a crazy and delusional bastard.

"You know what Anjiliji doesn't deserve you! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

She tried to push past him as she couldn't take the amount of rubbish he was sprouting but he grabbed her and pulled her in to a hug. No matter how much Khushi struggled and squirmed, she couldn't get out of his hold.


	5. Revelation

Chapter 4: Revelation

When Arnav saw his brother-in-law and Khushi together on the roof, he didn't really think anything fishy was going on. I mean, why would he? They were just two normal people on the roof. He then noticed the tension between them and frowned.

How could Jijaji and Khushi possibly have tension between them? They barely know each other.

He was about to dismiss the feeling that something was wrong and call out to Khushi but he stopped when he heard her speak.

"You know what, Anjiliji doesn't deserve you! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

Arnav frowned again. What the hell is going on? But that's the exact moment when Shyam decided to pull Khushi into a hug. Arnav's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. But he had to, after all, seeing is believing. But what Shyam said next froze his entire being completely.

"I love you Khushiji, why can't you see that? I never loved Rani Siba. I only married her for her money. How could you expect me to love a cripple? I swear, you are my one and only true love. And after I take care of Rani Siba, we can finally be together."

Arnav couldn't believe his ears. The man his sister worshiped was rejecting her for someone else. He couldn't believe that this was the same man who kept his sister happy for 3 years, the same man he trusted so much, the same man who was a great son in law to his family.

He didn't want to believe any of it. He didn't want to believe that that was same man was betraying his sister for a low class girl. He didn't want to believe that the low class girl was the love of his life. He certainly didn't want to believe that Shyam only wanted to marry his sister for her money. Arnav was sure he had seen love in Shyam's eyes for his sister. He didn't want to believe any of it but he had literally just heard and seen all the proof that he needed to be sure that his brother in law is a scumbag.

Without waiting to hear more, Arnav marched on to the roof, pulled Shyam and Khushi apart and punched Shyam.


	6. A Big Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: A Big Misunderstanding

Arnav couldn't feel anything except Shyam's body as he punched him over and over again. He couldn't hear anything except Shyam's cries of pain. He certainly couldn't see anything except Shyam's face and body contorting with pain every time he served another blow. He couldn't think. His mind had gone blank. All he knew was that he had to hurt Shyam as much as Shyam was planning to hurt his sister. He wanted him to suffer as much as she was going to when she finds out about all of this.

Eventually his senses returned to him and he could feel something pulling him. He allowed himself to be pulled off the now unconscious body of his brother-in-law. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw just how badly he had damaged him. He felt himself being shaken and he turned towards Khushi who had a worried expression on her face.

"Arnavji, are you alright." Her voice was filled with concern.

A part of Arnav was thrilled that she was so concerned about him. But another part could only give her props for being the best actress in the world. Even when he had just caught them red handed, she still had the audacity to pretend that nothing had happened, that she wasn't the cause of his sister's oncoming pain.

Arnav grabbed her shoulders in a vice like grip and shook her. "You disgusting home wrecking gold digger. How could you be so characterless? What has my sister ever done to you? I can't say that I'm too surprised, after all, you are a low class girl."

Arnav wanted to go on insulting her until she felt the pain that he was in right now. But every time he insulted her, her face would express so much pain that it was hurting him more then it was hurting her. Arnav felt repulsed. After everything he knew, he couldn't believe that he was still in love with this girl.

He let her go and she fell to the floor. He turned around and took long strides to the garage.


	7. Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion

Khushi was beyond confused at this point. One minute she was arguing with Shyam and the next she watching as Arnav beat him up. She really didn't know how this could've happened. I mean, Arnav worshiped his brother-in-law just as much as his sister did because he took such great care of Anjili.

Fear gripped Khushi as the realisation dawned on her.

Unless he over heard the conversation I was having with Shyamji.

She now understood why Arnav had been angry at both Shyam and her.

He only heard the last bit of the conversation. Arnav Singh Raizada, you idiot! Why didn't you ask for an explanation before you jumped to conclusions? Yes the evidence might be a bit damning but still! Well his big brain doesn't work when he's angry, does it Khushi? Damn it! What am I going to do now?

Khushi was broken out of her reverie when she heard the sounds of a car racing away from the house.

Typical Arnav. Always running, or rather driving away from his problems.

She sighed and looked over at Shyam who was still unconscious. She decided to leave him there and go home to get ready for the wedding.

I'll just explain everything to him when he returns. I hope he's going to be in an understanding mood by then. I wouldn't be able to bear it if my family were shamed because of this. Especially on Jiji's wedding day. Hey Devi Maya, please make sure Arnavji doesn't do anything stupid or destructive.

Meanwhile, NK was searching high and low for his camcorder. He couldn't remember the last place he had put it and the wedding was in a few hours.

I hope I find it by then. I wouldn't want to miss anything.


	8. Handling Things

Chapter 7: Handling Things

As Arnav drove of in to the night he thought of every moment he had with Khushi. From the moment he saw her on his catwalk to the moment he had caught her on the roof with Shyam, she had held him captive. He always felt drawn to her in a way he never quite understood. It was as if his life had only begun when she entered it. Like she was the oxygen in his much deprived body.

It started pouring down with rain as Arnav skidded through the streets in dangerous speed. He didn't care anymore.

Why does this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?

He just wanted to keep on driving. Just leave his life behind and start a new one because he knew chaos waited for him back home. He knew he would somehow have to convince his family, especially his sister, that Shyam was a scumbag. He knew he would have to deal with Khushi for trying to seduce a married man. He knew he would have to keep Shyam and Khushi apart so they don't get to be with each other and Arnav was too tired to do that. Finally the burden of always making everything right, of always supporting someone, of always being in control was taking its toll on him.

He screeched to a halt on a side of a deserted road and got out. The rain kept pelting down and in no time his suit was stuck to his well built form. He slammed the door shut and slid down on to the ground. He was so tried. Ever since his mother committed suicide because of his father's affairs and his father committed suicide because of his guilt, Arnav hadn't had a moments rest. Everything was stripped away from them because of his greedy uncle and even their own Dadi abandoned them. He grew up way too fast. Always providing for or supporting other people, never himself.

Maybe that's why I'm so bitter. I spent so much time making sure everybody else was happy that I forgot my own happiness.

And for the first time since his parents' death, Arnav Singh Raizada cried. He cried for the loss of his parents. He cried for the loss of his childhood. He cried because he let his sister marry an unfaithful man. He cried because the woman he was in love with was having an affair with his brother-in-law. And most of all, he cried because he didn't know how to handle any of this.


	9. Rain

Chapter 8: Rain

Arnav was broken out of his trance by the sound of his phone ringing inside the car. He had stopped crying a long time ago and was just sitting outside his car staring into space. The rain was still descending upon Dehli with force but he hardly took notice of it. He sat there foolishly hoping that the rain would wash away everything, the good, the bad and the ugly, so he could have a clean slate, start anew. But unfortunately, life didn't work like that.

He slowly got up and got back in to his car. He looked at his phone and it showed that his sister had messaged him 5 times and called 12 times.

He decided to call his sister back. On the first ring, she answered, "Chote where are you? I have been calling for ages, I even messaged you. You promised me that you wouldn't go to work on Akash's wedding day."

"Di I'm not-"

"It doesn't matter. You won't believe what happened. Your jijaji fell down the stairs."

Arnav gritted his teeth at the mention of him. "Really?"

"Yes. He's badly hurt so I was trying to call you to see where you were."

"How the hell am I ment to help him, I'm not a doctor!"Arnav said coldly.

"Chote! What's gotten into you? I called the doctor and he's working on Shyamji. I thought it would be nice if his family surrounded him in his time of need that's why I was calling you. So I want you home in 30 minutes otherwise I'll never forgive you." With that she cut the call.

Arnav stared at his phone for a while before whispering,"You're not going to forgive me for what I'm about to do anyway so I don't think it matters Di."

He started the car and sped away. A plan was already forming in his mind.

NK was in Anjili and Shyam's room with the whole family when he finally remembered where he had left his camcorder. He quietly left the room, making sure no one saw him, and dashed to the roof.

When he arrived and saw it was raining, his heart fell to his stomach. He couldn't believe he wouldn't be able to capture Payal and Akash's special day. He was about to leave when something stopped him.

Maybe the camera was waterproof.

He clung on to this small hope and stepped out on to the roof. He looked everywhere until he found it. Thankfully, he had placed it on one of those garden swings with a roof so the camcorder didn't feel the full force of the rain. He didn't know how he was going to get the camcorder of the roof as he didn't have an umbrella. He saw that there were some decoration boxes on the swing that weren't that damaged. He picked up the camcorder and placed it in a box to prevent it from further harm and ran out of the roof.


	10. The Tape

Chapter 9: The Tape

NK ran to his room with the camcorder still in the box.

Oh God, I hope it's not too damaged.

He placed the sodden box on his bed and look at the clock on his wall.

Great, I still have an hour before the guests start arriving. Hopefully I can fix the camera in time. Or better yet, maybe it's not broken at all so all I won't have to do anything.

He quickly got out of his wet clothes and changed in to dry ones. He didn't want to inflict the camera with more damage than it had already been subjected to.

He pulled the camera out of the box and dried it. He then tried to record something but unfortunately the camera wouldn't budge. He tried again and again but it just refused to record.

Nice going NK. Thank God, Nanav was smart enough to hire a professional to record the wedding. At least Payalji and Akash bhai will have some memories of their wedding. But I wanted a more personal, behind the scenes kind of take on this wedding. The professionals always seem to make the videos too impersonal and not at all intimate. Oh well.

NK sighed and started pushing random buttons out of frustration. To his surprise a clip started playing. He smiled.

At least I captured the pooja, breakfast and the decoration stages of the wedding.

He sat there enjoying the tape. Soon the footage showed him and other people on the roof with decorations everywhere. He saw himself putting the camera down on the swing and helping put the decorations up. He watched himself and other people decorate the roof and then after that nothing happened. He fast forwarded the tape to see what else had been captured. Towards the end of the tape, Khushi and Shyam appeared. NK was confused.

What is Khushiji and Jijaji doing on the roof? Why are they there in the first place?

He paused the tape and rewound it until it showed Khushi coming on the roof and then he played it again. Needless to say, NK was beyond shocked to see how the events unfolded on the rooftop.


	11. Confrontation

Chapter 10: Confrontation

As soon as Arnav came home NK tried to talk to him.

"Nanav, Nanav, I really need to talk to you." NK said as he hurried behind Arnav.

"Not now NK!"

Arnav ducked in to his room and slammed the door in NK's face before he could say anything else.

Damn it Nanav! Why do you have to be so stubborn?

NK decided not to poke the angry dragon and left from there. He anxiously stood by the front door and waited for Khushi and her family to arrive.

A voice came from behind him and it startled him. "Oi hoi, NK bhai. Who are you waiting for?" asked Anjili in a teasing tone.

"Khushiji." NK said without thinking.

Anjili's smirk grew. "Really? And why are you waiting for her?"

NK hadn't noticed the teasing tone as his mind was elsewhere. "Because I need to talk to her about something."

Before Anjili could tease him further, Akash came up to them with a frown on his face.

"NK bhai-"

"Not now Akash. Just drink some herbal tea and get ready. Payalji's nearly here."

Akash gaped at the blunt response NK gave him. Anjili decided to take Akash away form there.

"Let's go Akash. NK needs to talk to Khushiji about something very important."

NK was getting really impatient and just as he was about to call Khushi, she and her family walked through the front door. The Raizada clan, except for Arnav, came to greet the Gupta family. After greetings were exchanged, NK more or less dragged Khushi to the poolside.

"Nanheji, what's going on?" asked Khushi.

"You tell me." NK said in an accusing tone.

Khushi was confused. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

NK turned to face Khushi and she could see that he was serious, more serious than she'd ever seen him.

"Khushiji, I want you to tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Can you do that for me?" Khushi nodded in response. "Good. I don't know what's really going on here and I want to find out. Please keep in mind that I'm not going to judge you no matter what you say. I know that love is blind and everything and I'm sure you have a perfectly good explanation for what I saw."

"Nanheji, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

NK lead Khushi to his room and pulled out the camcorder. At first, Khushi looked more confused than ever but when he played the tape, she understood everything.


	12. Explanation

Chapter 11: Explanation

Khushi watched the video to the end even though it was totally unnecessary. She had been there for everything but she wanted to make sure that this wasn't all a dream and that it really happened. After the video was finished she remained silent.

After a while she finally spoke, "Who else knows?"

"Apart from me?"

"Yes."

"No one, if you don't count jiju and Nanav."

"What do you think happened Nanheji?"

"I really don't know what to think that's why I came to you."

So Khushi sat down with NK and explained everything from the beginning, from when she met Arnav to the rooftop misunderstanding.

"Wow! So jiju, I mean Shyam, has been deceiving us all?"

"Unfortunatly yes. And I know what you're thinking, "Why should I believe Khushiji? She's not family," but I swear on Devi Maya that I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you Khushiji but how are we going to convince Nanav and the whole family. I mean, Shyam is clearly dangerous and he can't stay in the family any longer, he could do a lot of harm."

"I can't tell anyone NK, no one would believe me."

"But I have proof."

"NK, that recording only makes it look like me and Shyamji had an affair and that we've broken it off now. Besides, it's Jiji's wedding, I'm not going to ruin it."

"Fine, we'll tell everyone a few days after the wedding. But our biggest problem now is convincing Nanav of your innocence."

"Ok, I just hope Arnavji doesn't do anything stupid. Do you have a plan?"


	13. Decisions

Chapter 12: Decisions

Arnav had gotten dressed, dealt with work and kept himself as occupied as possible because he didn't know how he was going to break the news that Shyam and Khushi were having an affair to his family. Well he knew exactly what he was going to say but he didn't know what his sister's reaction was going to be. She was the most important person in his life and he didn't want anything to happen to her and that's why he was stalling.

Arnav finally gathered enough courage to go up to his sister and tell her that the person she loved and worshipped is a dirty scumbag and marched to her room. When he reached her room, he's eyes narrowed to slits. He saw his innocent sister fawning over her worthless husband. He wanted to go in there and thrash him all over again but he restrained himself as Anjili was in the room. He was about to turn and go when she noticed him.

"Arre Chote, where have you been? You didn't come see your jijaji after you came home and he's been in such a big accident."

Arnav clenched his jaws and fists. He really didn't want to cause a scene before he explained everything to his sister.

"Di can you come with me please." He gritted out.

Anjili frowned. "Chote what's wrong?"

"Please come with me Di." Arnav said calmly.

"I can't, I have to take care of Shyamji."

Arnav was losing his patience. "We have servants for that Di but right now I need to speak to you."

Before Anjili could protest again, Shyam cut through, "It's ok Rani Saiba. Go with salle saab, I'll be fine.

"Arnav gave Shyam a dirty look and Shyam smirked back. Arnav lead Anjili to his room and made her sit on the bed before he sat down on the recliner.

"Di , what I'm about to tell you is going to be a bit shocking and-"

There was a knock at the door that prevented him from finishing his sentence. Before he could bark at whoever was at the door and tell them to go away, Anjili asked them to come in. In came Hari Prakash with an envelope in his hands.

"Anjili di, your doctor's reports have come." He handed the envelope to Anjili and left.

Anjili kept the envelope to the side and stared at Arnav, indicating for him to continue.

"Aren't you going to open that?" he asked her.

"This can wait. You had something important to tell me, remember?"

"Di, nothing is more important than your health so stop being stubborn and open the envelope."

"Ok baba."

She opened the envelope and stared at the contents of the letter, her face paling with each word she read. The protective brother in Arnav came out when he saw her face and rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Di?!" he asked urgently.

Anjili turned and hugged him. Panic began to envelop Arnav when he felt tears.

"I'm pregnant Chote."

Those 3 words brought Arnav's world crushing down. He felt physically sick. All his senses left him again. His sister's excited chatter came as muffled noises to him.

"You…you're pregnant!" He asked dreading the answer he already knew.

"Yes! You're going to become an uncle. I'm going to go and tell the rest of the family."

She hugged him tightly and left the room in a hurry. Arnav sat on his bed staring out into space wondering what he could've possibly done to deserve any of this. He was broken out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder.

"Nanav?" asked NK anxiously.

"Not now NK!" snapped Arnav.

NK put his foot down. "It has to be now Nanav. The wedding is in 30 minutes and we have a lot to discuss."

"No we don't." Arnav said firmly.

Khushi appeared in front of him before he could storm off. "Actually we do Arnavji."

Arnav took a long hard look at her, pure loathing was emitting from him. "You're right we do."


	14. The Ultimatum

Chapter 13: The Ultimatum

Before NK could react, Arnav grabbed Khushi by the arm and dragged her out onto the terrace. He made sure to lock the door so NK couldn't follow them.

"What is this, Arnavji?" asked Khushi as she struggled to get herself out of his grip.

Why does he have to hold me so hard? I always end up with bruises I can't explain. Not that anyone asks, they always think that it's just me being clumsy.

"This is an ultimatum." He said.

"What's an ulti-"

"God, you really are stupid aren't you? Fine, then I'll say it in words you will understand. You marry me tonight after your sister's wedding or else I break up her wedding." He spat out.

A small frown appeared on Khushi's face. "Why would you do that?" She asked with quivering lips.

"Because you're so darn eager to marry a rich man," He brought her very close to his face, "and I'm the richest man around."

Khushi's mouth fell open. "Arnavji, you misunderstood everything."

"I don't think I did Khushi. And nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

"What about something I say or do?"

They turn around to find NK standing a few feet away from them. It seems he finally managed to go around and get to them.


	15. NK the Peacemaker

Chapter 14: NK the Peacemaker

"Stay out of this NK! This doesn't concern you." Shouted Arnav.

"Of course it does, Di is my sister too." He replied.

"If she's really your sister then why are you siding with a stranger?"

NK came closer to Arnav and Khushi. He gently removed Arnav's hands off Khushi before pulling her towards him.

"Because this "stranger" is innocent." He said calmly.

Arnav laughed out loud. "Oh NK, not you too." Arnav began clapping his hands. "Khushi Kumari Gupta, I applaud you. You have successfully managed to pull 3 men under your spell. That must take a high level of skills and intelligence, you are actually much smarter than you look. You should write a book you know. You should call it-"

Before he finished, he received a hard slap across his face from none other than the lady herself.

"You know nothing about me Mr Raizada!"

Before it could get anymore violent, NK stood in between the two of them to make sure they didn't kill each other.


	16. The Truth

Chapter 15: The Truth

"Before you both kill each other, I think you should see something Nanav."

"Why should I?!"

"Because I'm family and I want you to trust me for once in your life."

"Fine. Show me whatever you wanted to show me."

NK took his camcorder out and fast forwarded until it showed Khushi stepping on to the roof. He then handed it over to Arnav. Arnav pressed the play button and watched as his life changed for a second time that night. His expression went from furious to shocked in a matter of minutes. When he had finished watching, he nearly dropped the camera out of shock. Luckily, NK caught it before it fell to the floor.

"Khushi, I am so so sorry. I never should've said those things." Said Arnav sincerely.

Khushi looked at him for a moment before she answered. "Apology accepted."

"So you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Khushi turned to look him right in the eye and then she answered, "I forgive you but I'm never going to forget this."

"Khushi you have to understand why I mistrusted you. Shyam has been a good brother in law and a good husband for 3 years. The Shyam I know would've never done anything like this. You know how protective I am of my family-"

"Baas Mr Raizada. I understand everything and that's why I've forgiven you. We now need to come up with a plan to deal with Shyamji."


	17. The Plan

Chapter 16: The Plan

"First things first, we need to get Di away from this creep. He's already had notions of her death as you saw on the tape." Said NK.

Arnav frowned. "She won't leave him now that she's pregnant."

"What if she went on a pilgrimage for her baby? That way Naniji and Mamiji can company her and Shyam will have to stay out of the way." Khushi said whilst bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"That's brilliant Khushiji!" said NK as he embraced her in a hug.

Arnav put aside his boiling rage and coughed to get them to separate. "That's great but we still need to expose him."

"Let's not do this today. Jiji is getting married and Anjiliji just found out she was pregnant, it would ruin everything." Said Khushi.

NK nodded. "She's right Nanav, let today be a special and happy day."

"Fine, we'll do it after Akash and Payal's honeymoon, that way I'll have enough time to gather more evidence and the happy and special times will have died down. Is that ok with you two?" NK and Khushi nodded. "Good. NK take Khushi downstairs, I need to make a few calls."

As soon as NK and Khushi were out of the door, Arnav got called Aman.

"Aman."

"Sir?"

"I need you to hire a private detective to find out everything about Shyam Monohar Jha."

"Sir isn't that your brother in law?" asked Aman.

"Yes it is and I need to know everything about him."

"Sir, may I ask what this is about?"

"No you may not. Just get it done."

With that he ended the call.


	18. Mr X

Chapter 17: Mr X

The wedding went off without a hitch. Somehow Khushi had managed to avoid Arnav the entire time. Every time he'd see her somewhere, he'd head towards that direction but as soon as he'd get there she'd be somewhere else entirely. It was as if she had developed super human powers of evasion.

On the bright side, Arnav and NK had managed to keep Shyam away from Anjili all night, much to her disappointment. Arnav had even suggested that she sleep with Nani tonight and thankfully she agreed without too much fuss. And NK had successfully managed to stop Arnav from beating the crap out of Shyam and made sure that no one suspected the tension between them. This was especially impressive as every time Arnav looked at Shyam, his fists would clench and he would lung at him.

The next morning NK and Arnav put their plan into action. They drove Akash and Payal to the airport so they could go to their honeymoon and when they got back, they helped Nani, Mami and Anjili pack for their pilgrimage.

With nothing else to do, Arnav left NK to watch over the women while he went to work. But that didn't help much either. Every time he did something he would think of Khushi. He'd write a report and he's think of her. He'd yell at someone and he'd think of her. He'd see the designs for the new collection and he'd think of her. Eventually he stopped working and made a list of ways he could woo Khushi and make her his forever.

He was in the middle of the list when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr Raizada?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Mr X."

"Mr X?" Arnav said sceptically.

"Yes, Aman hired me from the private detective agency, it's best that you don't know my name."

"…ok?"

"I've been working since last night and I haven't collected all the information on Mr Shyam Monohar Jha but I've found a few things out that you might be interested in."

Arnav sat up straight and prepared himself. "Ok, give it to me."

As soon as the call had ended, Arnav got into his car and drove as fast as he could to his destination. When he arrived, he kept knocked on the door so hard that it nearly came off its hinges.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said a voice from inside the house.

When the door opened, Khushi came face to face with Arnav, whose expression couldn't knocked anyone dead.

His cold eyes stared into her warm ones. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he said harshly.


	19. Because Of You

Chapter 18: Because Of You

Khushi frowned. "What are you talking about Mr Raizada?"

Arnav didn't wait to hear more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his car. Khushi did put up a good struggle but ultimately he won in getting her in to the car. He ignored all of Khushi's questions and shouts and drove them to a derelict place before stopping the car, getting out and motioning for Khushi to do the same.

"What do you think of yourself?! How dare you do this to me? What will the neighbours say? Answer me Mr Raizada!" yelled Khushi.

Arnav clenched his fist. "Khushi, I'm trying to be very patient with the information I just found but you're making it very difficult for me to understand."

"What are you accusing me of now?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I just want the truth."

Khushi folded her arms. "What truth?"

"Start from the beginning, tell me how you met Shyam?"

Khushi stared right at him and calmly said, "I met him because of you."


	20. Shyam

Chapter 19: Shyam

Arnav stared at her blankly for a while before confusion clouded his features. "What the- This is utter bakwas Khushi!"

But Khushi wasn't shaken by the outburst. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Yes, but how does that-"

"Do you remember how you sent out that video of me falling off the ramp and into your arms?"

"Yes, but-"

"That brought my family so much shame. But you high class people wouldn't understand that. Because of that video, my family and I were assaulted outside because a couple of goons thought I was a cheap girl. They wanted a piece of me, if you know what I mean. So because of your big ego; my sister's wedding was cancelled, my family was put to shame and I nearly got raped."

Arnav's face consisted of disbelief and a dropped jaw. "Khushi, I-"

"Let me finish. I said I nearly got raped. Shyamji came and saved me. He beat up the men who had hit my Babuji and tried to rape me. He was a perfect gentleman, which is more than I can say for you. If Shyamji hadn't come when he did, I don't know what might've happened."

"But how did he come to live in your house?"

"Well, because of you we left Lucknowand moved to Delhi. I accidentally met him again and he offered me a job at the AR factory. We became friends and my family began to trust him. We offered him a place to stay because he said he didn't have anywhere else to go as he said he didn't have any family. He then asked Buaji for my hand in marriage."

"He did what!"

Yes I am aware of my evil nature but I just restarted college and teachers just love dishing out work for us to do. Between college and babysitting, updating long stuff is very hard and reserved for the weekends. By the way, this story should finish in approximately 3 weeks, just a heads up.


	21. The Bitter Truth

Chapter 20: The Bitter Truth

Khushi had a smirk on her face. Even though she was telling Arnav the bitter truth about the way he and Shyam managed to turn her life upside down, she was enjoying this greatly. Mainly because she's never had the upper hand before and it was fun to watch Arnav squirm as his whole being flushed with guilt.

"Has your hearing gone? I said he asked for my hand in marriage. My family wanted to accept. He was a great person. He saved me from the thugs, found me a job and helped the family around the house. Who wouldn't want him as a son-in-law?"

At this point Arnav was getting physically sick because he knew what a great son-in-law Shyam was and how he could charm any one.

"What did you want?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Khushi wanted to laugh in his face. After all this time of being inhumanely cruel to her and not sparing a thought for her feelings, he finally wanted to know what she wanted.

"I didn't want to marry him. He was like a brother to me and I couldn't see him as anything else. But my Babuji went into paralysis and his wish was to get me married to Shyam, so we finally got engaged."

"How is any of this possible? You were working in my house, you must've seen him around in Diwali or at poojas?"

"I can honestly say I never saw him until the day Anjiliji was hosting the pooja for Akashji and Jiji."

"The day you ran into my arms crying?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd never believe me so I went home and told my family. We broke off the engagement and threw him out. The next day I was going to tell Anjiliji the truth but her mangulsutra broke and she freaked out and thought it was a bad omen. Plus I didn't want Jiji and Akashji's wedding to break off."

Arnav frowned. "So let me get this straight, just because Di's stupid mangulsutra broke you didn't tell her? I don't think so. I think this has everything to do with your sisters wedding. How could you be so selfish?"

Khushi shrugged. "So what if it does? I think I can afford to be selfish after all you've put me through. Besides, this is all your fault, if you hadn't released the tapes, none of this would've happened. How does that feel Mr Raizada?"

Arnav was silent for a minute before he turned to her, stood straight and looked right at her.

He casually said, "It feels pretty good. In fact, I don't regret anything."


	22. Confession

Chapter 21: Confession

Khushi stared at him in surprise for a moment before she recovered.

"You know what Mr Arnav Singh Raizada? I'm not surprised. Even after everything that I have just told you, you still don't regret anything. You will die before you admit that you were in the wrong this whole time. One day, your ego will cause you to lose the thing you most hold dear and then you'll know the exact extent of the damage."

Khushi stormed off down the road. She hadn't gotten far when he spoke.

"You didn't let me finish before you jumped to conclusions."

Khushi turned around.

"I don't think you need to finish. I hear you loud and clear. And if you think I'm going to stand here so you can spend the next 10 minutes tearing me to pieces with your words you can think again."

"Khushi, I don't regret any of that because now I know the truth about Shyam. I'm glad I released the tapes because my sister deserves better than that cheating con man. I'm glad because your sister's wedding was broken off so she got a chance to marry Akash and look how happy they are now. I'm glad because this made you come into my life and you showed me all the things that were really important. And you're wrong, I know what wrongs I have done and I am sorry about them. As for losing the one thing I hold dear, well I lost that too."

Khushi looked into his eyes and saw that there wasn't any malice in them, just honesty. But she was tired. Loving him was taking its toll especially since he did nothing but hurt her.

Khushi sighed. "Take me home, Arnavji."

Arnav's face lit up when he heard her call him Arnavji but he knew there was still something bothering her.

"So do you forgive me?"

Without looking at him she said, "I forgave you yesterday."

She sat back in the car and through the whole journey she never said a word no matter how many times Arnav tried to start a conversation. He dropped her off and headed home, he didn't feel like working today. As soon as he came through the front door he bumped into NK. He tried to speed walk to his room to avoid a conversation but NK caught up with him.

"Nanav mera bhai, what are you doing home so early?"

He ignored his question and entered his room. "Where's Shyam?"

NK sat down on the recliner. "Pacing in his room, trying to come up with more evil plans I suspect. But that's not important."

Arnav turned around sharply and snapped, "Shut up NK! Of course it's important."

NK was fazed. "Just put some surveillance on him. The important thing now is to get into Khushiji's good books."

"Why do you care?"

NK faked a hurt impression. "Nanav, everybody and their dog knows that you and Khushiji are meant to be together."

Arnav turned around and continued undressing. "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

NK stood up and put his arm around Arnav. "Really."

Arnav tried to shake him off but NK wouldn't budge. "Don't touch me NK."

"Look, I was watching Kal Ho Naa Ho and I have a plan."

"Life isn't like the movies NK."

"Trust me, this is a great plan."


	23. Day 1

Chapter 22: Day 1

Khushi woke up in the morning missing her sister. She hadn't slept properly at all last night. This was mainly due to the fact that she wasn't used to sleeping alone, she hadn't since the day her parents died. The bed just seemed too big. The other reason that she didn't want to admit to herself was Arnav. She still couldn't get her head around how he didn't trust her, it hurt her deeply. And now that Payal was married, her parents would be looking for a suitable match for her too.

You should just forget him Khushi. He doesn't believe in marriage and he doesn't trust you. Plus he's always hurting you. It's best you forget him as soon as possible to avoid any pain in the future.

With that thought she went about her normal everyday routine; taking a shower, getting ready and doing her chores.

She was outside, hanging clothes, when a man came up to her with a package.

"Does Khushi Kumari Gupta live here?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am Khushi."

"This is for you."

He handed her the package and turned to go.

"Who is it from?" she asked but he didn't reply.

Khushi went to her room with the package. When she opened it, her jaws dropped.

Yesterday

"Ok Nanav, for the plan to work, you need to tell me everything you know about Khushiji. What she likes, what she wants want and all that jazz."

Arnav looked at NK with narrow eyes. "How is this going to help?!"

"Oh ho, Nanav you are the most unromantic person ever. Just trust me. Tell me how you guys met?" Arnav was silent as he reminisced their first encounter. "Hello! Earth to Nanav." NK waved his hand across Arnav's face.

Arnav swatted away his hand. He didn't really want to tell NK how they had met. He knew NK wouldn't help him after knowing what he did.

He finally answered, "I just know she likes Salman Khan and jalebies."

"That's good but we need to know more."

"Why don't you call her up and ask?" he said sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea."

Before Arnav could say he was joking, NK had left his room. However, NK had given Arnav an idea.

Today

Khushi was staring a beautiful pearl necklace and a green and pink lehenga. She couldn't believe her eyes. She would've thought that the package was delivered to the wrong address if it hadn't been delivered personally. She had been staring at the contents of the package for 10 minutes before she noticed that there was a note.

To Khushi,

I know you've forgiven me about what I accused you of and I know you don't require this but I would appreciate it if you kept it none the less. These presents are an apology about the first encounter we had. The pearl necklace is a compensation of the pearl dori I rudely tore and the lehenga is for the one is ruined because I tore the dori. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not trying to buy you. I'm just extending a peace treaty, a hand of friendship. I hope we can start of as friends. If you accept my friendship, keep the presents, if you don't, send it back to them back to the Raizada Mansion. Before you make any hasty decisions, remember everyone deserves a second chance.

From your friend Arnav.

P.S: I hand picked the presents myself.

Despite herself, Khushi couldn't help but smile at the last line.


	24. Day 2

Chapter 23: Day 2

Arnav woke up early the next morning and went to see if they had any post.

"Hariprakash, Hariprakash! Has anything come in the mail?"

"Just letters."

"What about any big packages?"

"No."

Arnav was very relieved that Khushi had decided to keep the token of their friendship.

Now to put the second part of the plan in action.

2 days ago

NK had gone straight to his room from Arnav's and called Khushi.

"Khushiji!"

"Nanheji, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen Khushiji, what's your favourite flower?"

"Why?"

"Oh ho just answer the question."

"It's red roses."

"Favourite colour?"

"Green."

"Favourite cuisine?""Indian."

"Favourite food?"

"Jalebies!"

"What's your favourite thing to do?"

"Eating jalebies while I watch Salman Khan movies. He's just so good looking yaar."

"Yes he is. Finally, do you prefer grand gestures or small gestures?"

"I like all kinds of gestures as long as it's from the heart."

"Great thanks."

"Nanheji, will you tell me what this is about?"

NK thought quickly. "Oh this is a game we play in Australia called 20 questions."

"But you didn't ask me 20 questions."

"I'm saving some for later. Bye."

NK then went back to Arnav and reported all that he had found out.

Today

Arnav wasn't a patient man and the waiting was killing him. Finally he decided to call Khushi.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Khushi it's me, Arnav."

"Hello."

There was an awkward silence.

"So from the lack of packaging I received I presume that you have accepted my friendship?"

"How do you know I wasn't about to send it back now?"

Arnav was shocked. He hadn't thought of that.

He tried to gather himself, "Umm because umm you-"

A tinkle of laughter came through the phone. "I'm just joking Arnavji, that's what friends do."

Arnav breathed a sigh of relief. "So did you like the presents?"

"I loved them! Especially since you picked them out yourself."

"Well, I find that no matter how big or small the gesture, it only counts if it comes from the heart."

Khushi gasped. Her heart started beating a little faster and she had butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea that he of all people felt this way.

Back in the Raizada Mansion, NK was eavesdropping into the conversation.

"Nanav, you silver tongued devil, you." He said while grinning.

Back in Lakshminagur, Khushi had finally managed to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"Um, I should go, I'm job hunting."

"Job hunting? Why?"

"Well I need to support my family somehow and Jiji's wedding cost a lot of money."

"Why don't you work in AR?"

Khushi was hesitant. "I don't know, the last time-"

"I promise to be a nicer boss. Come on Khushi, it could be ages until you find another one."

Khushi thought about it for a minute. "Ok but on one condition."

"Anything."

"I don't want to work as your assistant."

Arnav felt a stab of pain but he knew he had brought this on himself. "There are other jobs in AR besides being my assistant you know. You start tomorrow, don't be late."

Khushi jumped up and down with glee. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Friendship means not saying sorry or thank you."

Before Khushi could reply she heard voices on the other side of the line before Arnav said a hasty goodbye. What she didn't know is that NK had come out of his eavesdropping spot to start talking.

"Nanav, that's from Om Shanti Om, it's a Shahrukh Khan movie, not a Salman Khan movie."

Arnav turned around and dropped the phone.

"Damn it NK, I know that."

"I told you she likes Salman Khan movies, make references from them."

Arnav bent to pick up the phone.

"NK I know what she likes. Bye Khushi."

He cut the call before Khushi could hear any more and continued to argue with NK.


	25. Day 3

Chapter 24: Day 3

Arnav had woken up extra early today as it was Khushi's first day at work. The first thing he did was go to NK's room and knock on his door. After a few knocks and no response, he decided to barge in.

"NK didn't you hear me knocking?!"

NK groaned and pulled a pillow to his face. "Of course I did, but I was choosing to ignore you because it's midnight." came a muffled sound.

NK wasn't much of a morning person. Everyone knew that.

"It's 5 o'clock."

"Same thing!"

"I need your help."

"Come back when it's midday."

"NK this is about Khushi."

NK slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

With a smirk he said, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Arnav Singh Raizada would become a needy love sick puppy."

Arnav's cheeks redden. "Shut up NK!"

"Stick and stones Nanav. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the big bad Arnav has turned into a gooey-eyed softie."

"Shut up!"

NK threw a pillow at Arnav which hit him in the face.

"If you want me to shut up, leave my room!" He flopped back onto his bed.

Arnav ignored the fact that the pillow had just hit his face and proceeded to shake NK awake. "But I need help."

"What is it?!" snapped NK.

"I need you to go to a pawn shop-"

"Why would I need to go to a porn shop? If I need porn, I have my laptop."

"First of all, too much information. Second, pawn shop not porn shop. You know, where you go and give something valuable in exchange for cash."

"Oh those pawn shops. Ok, why do you want me to go there?"

"You know how Mr X is gathering data about Shyam."

"Yeah."

"Well I asked him to gather data about Khushi too."

"Nanav! Seriously?" NK gave him a disapproving look. "After all this you still don't trust her?"

"No no, it's not like that. I just wanted to know more about her."

"So you sent a strange man to find out everything he could. You are such a stalker."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Look I don't have time for your stupid games. I just need you to buy back the bangles Khushi sold to get me and Lavanya back together."

"Just give me a picture and the address and get out."

"I don't have a picture."

"God, Nanav you are so useless."

Arnav's patience was running out. He wanted to pick up Khushi and he still hadn't done his morning routine yet. He needed to wrap this up fast.

"Just buy every bangle you see! Here's my credit card and the address."

He placed the two things on NK's night stand and left. NK then advanced to go back to sleep.

Lakshminagar

Khushi had just left the house. She was very excited about going to work again. If truth be told, she hated doing housework; she'd rather be out in the world doing real work, earning real money. Also, she couldn't wait to see Arnav, though she'd never admit that.

She soon as she was on the road, she recognised a very familiar white car. She started walking towards it. When she was within 2 feet of it, the driver got out and walked towards her.

"Arnavji, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to work."

"What will people say?!" she asked incredulously.

Arnav took a step towards her. "You've never before asked me that question when I used to go dragging you around everywhere."

Khushi's cheeks redden. It was true. "That's because I can never think clearly in those situations."

He took another step and their bodies were practically touching now. "Can you think clearly now?" he asked in a husky tone.

Khushi's breath quickened and she was sure that her face was now tomato red. Arnav let out a slight chuckle.

That's enough teasing…for now.

Khushi struggled to keep her cool and get a sentence out. "Woh umm you didn't answer my question."

Arnav smiled and took a few steps away from Khushi. "People won't say anything because we're friends, right Khushi?" Khushi visibly relaxed a little. "And friends pick each other up all the time. Come on, I have a surprise for you in the car."

He led her towards the car. Once she was safely strapped in, he handed her a box of jalebies. Khushi's face lit up, she tore open the box and began devouring them.

Arnav watched her eat them intently. "Are they any good?"

"They are some of the best I've ever had!"

Arnav smiled. What Khushi didn't know is that Arnav and NK had stayed up most of the night trying to perfect the art of jalebie making so that Arnav could make a fresh box in the morning.

Khushi had somehow managed to finish the whole box and was now licking her fingers. "Where did you get them from? I want to buy all my jalebies from this shop."

Arnav tried to control his smile. "I made them."

Khushi's eyes widened and her jaws dropped and that's how Arnav knew that today was going to be a good day.


	26. Day 4

Chapter 25: Day 4

The working day had gone by pretty fast. Everybody was super busy but Arnav still managed to go and check up on Khushi numerous amounts of times. As per Khushi's request, she wasn't working with Arnav. Instead she was working with Aman and they were getting on like a house on fire. Arnav was insecure enough about this to actual threaten Aman to treat Khushi like a sister and nothing more.

All day long Arnav was building up the courage to ask Khushi on a date. Can you image?

For God's sake Arnav! Pull yourself together. You've asked girls out before just implore the same tactics. What the worst that can happen? She could say no. What if she says no?! Then I can go and kill myself. Now I'm being just as dramatic as Khushi. Come one, be a man and ask her out. You can do it. And if she does say no, at least you'll still be friends.

Arnav grimaced at his thoughts. He really didn't want to end up in the friendzone, even though a part of him knew that Khushi liked him just as much as he liked her.

He was about to go and find her when she knocked on his door.

"Sir I need you to sign these forms." She handed him a bunch of files.

"Khushi you don't have to call me sir." He said whilst signing them.

"I know but I like to remain professional during working hours." She took the signed forms and was about to leave when she heard a cough. "Did you say anything sir?"

"Umm no. I mean yes. Uh Khushi, would you like to go see a movie today?" he asked nervously as he looked down and played with his fingers.

"Sure I'd love to! What movie are we seeing?" she asked excitedly.

Arnav couldn't believe that she had agreed so quickly and then he realised that she didn't understand that he had just asked her out on a date. No matter, he'll just have to show her.

"That's a surprise. When do you get off work?"

"Amanji said 5 o'clock."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok."

"And Khushi, wear something nice."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Khushi smiled and left. Once Khushi was out of the room, Arnav jumped up and punched the air in victory.

He decided to call NK. "NK?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to contact the restaurant with the finest Indian cuisine and ask them to pack a picnic basket for 2. Ask them to have it ready by 6:30-6:45 and no later. You still have my credit card?"

"Yeah."

"Good, tell them that money is no object."

"Ok. Just one question."

"What?"

"Why are you getting me to do all of this and not Aman?"

"Because he'd ask questions that I'm not comfortable with answering at the moment."

"Like what?"

"Shut up NK! You know like what."

"Fine but you owe me."

"More than you know."

"Alright, don't get soppy with me Romeo."

"Thanks NK."

It was exactly 7 o'clock when Khushi's heard knocks on her front door. She opened it to find Arnav holding a bunch of red roses. And Arnav saw a goddess. His mouth hung open as he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing the lehenga and pearl necklace that he had gifted her.

"Red roses are my favourite flowers! Thank you Arnavji." She took the flowers from him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Khushi hadn't had time to register what she had done but Arnav had. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. When Khushi did realise it, she turned bright red and mutter something about needing to put the roses in water. She quickly ran off as he touched the spot where she had kissed him on his cheek.

When she came back, Arnav decided to compliment her. "You look very beautiful."

Unfortunately, Khushi blush hadn't settled from kissing him and now it was redder than ever. She mumbled a quick thank you and practically ran to his car. Arnav chuckled and followed her.

After a little while of driving Khushi had stopped being shy and started being usual self.

"Arnavji, where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. In fact, we're nearly here."

He pulled up near what seemed like the middle of no where.

"Oh I'm sorry Arnavji. I won't ask anymore questions. Don't ask me to get out."

"What? No Khushi. This is where we will be watching the movie." He said as he lead the way.

"But there's no cinema here."

They finally came upon a clearing with a lot of cushions and a big screen.

"That's because we're going to have a picnic and watch the movie in an outdoor cinema."

"This is so cute! I love it. What movie are we going to watch?"

"Bodyguard."

Khushi's face coloured again thinking about the sensual dance they had shared to the song from this movie. And Arnav didn't fail to notice this.

The evening went really well. They had dinner and watched the movie and even shared some "accidental" touches. Arnav finally got her home by 12:30.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening Arnavji. I really enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome Khushi."

In the spur of the moment, he bent down and kissed her. It wasn't passionate. It wasn't sexual. It was sweet, filled with pure love and longing.


	27. Day 5

Chapter 26: Day 5

The kiss didn't last that long and it was mainly because of Arnav. He didn't want her to think he was trying to take advantage of her. Plus he didn't want any of the neighbours seeing because the talk would upset Khushi and her family.

He broke away. "Goodnight Khushi. I'll see you tomorrow."

All Khushi was capable of doing was nodding as she watched him walking away. She then quietly snuck into her own home. You see, her parents knew she was going to see a movie with a friend. What they didn't know is that friend was a man or that she'd be wearing the outfit she was when going to see him. Khushi had somehow managed to convince them to go to the Mandir just before Arnav came to pick her up and rushed to get ready.

Once she got in her house and changed, she couldn't sleep. She kept replaying the perfect date and that perfect kiss. And then she started thinking about the future and about how any of this would work out. She knew he firmly didn't believe in marriage and after what happened to Lavanya, she thought he probably didn't want to go down that road again.

Just enjoy now Khushi and worry about the future later. After all it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. And when this is all over, at least you'll have some beautiful memories.

With that thought in her head, she fell asleep with tears on her face.

Meanwhile, Arnav had just walked through the dark Raizada Mansion with a spring in his step.

"And what time do you call this young lady?" asked a voice from the darkness.

Before Arnav could answer, the light of the Mansion turned on and before him stood NK with his hands on his hips.

"NK I'm not a 'young lady', I'm a grown man and I can do what I want."

NK put on a baby voice, "Of course you can, and you can do anything you want."

"Do you know what? I'm not going to let this bother me. I had a great day."

NK had a great big grin on his face. "Oh really? Pray tell."

"No."

Arnav began turned off the lights and walked towards his room with NK following behind him.

"I know you want to."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"NK!"

"Nanav!"

Arnav signed and sat down on his bed and NK joined him.

"It was perfect." He said with a smile.

NK punched the air. "Woop! I knew it. And now some more good news."

Arnav turned to face NK. "You found the bangles."

"I found two."

Arnav's face fell. "Damn it!"

"But after talking to Payalji, for too long according to Akash, I got them."

Arnav's face lit up. "Great give them to me."

"You can't have them."

"NK be serious."

"I am. I sent them to be polished and put in a nice box so when you propose to Khushiji, you can give it to her then."

Arnav smacked his head. "Damn it! I forgot to buy a ring."

"Why fear when NK's here? I knew you'd pull a rookie move like this so I have a plan. Let her pick out the ring for herself and give her the bangles instead."

"NK, you're a generous. What would I do without you?"

"You'd crash and burn. Now I want something."

Arnav frowned. "What do you want?" It just seemed really suspicious.

NK had an evil smile on his face. "I want a hug from you."

Arnav's face turned to a look of pure horror, as if NK had asked him to murder his sister and eat her whilst dancing to Mahi Ve.

"No!"

"Come on Nanav. You said you owe me and I want a hug."

"Can't I just buy you a really expensive car?" he asked hopefully.

But NK stood his ground. "Nope. I want a hug and nothing else."

Arnav thought for a moment before he sighed. "Fine."

"Great!"

NK lunged at Arnav and hugged him tightly enough so he couldn't escape. He then let go after a very long minute.

"Night Nanav."

"Goodnight NK." Arnav forced out.

The next day at work Arnav approached Khushi and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him a smile that just made everything ok.

"Khushi do you want to grab lunch?"

"Sure but it's only 11."

He smiled knowingly. "Just trust me ok."

"Always." She said with a sad smile.

He discreetly led her towards his car. Well he thought he was discreet but everyone in the office could see their love. They just didn't say anything because they didn't want to face the wrath of Arnav Singh Raizada.

Arnav and Khushi had been driving for a while, talking about anything and everything, when Khushi saw where they were and screamed out loud nearly causing a crash.

"Khushi!" scolded Arnav.

"I'm sorry Arnavji, I'm just really excited. It's the dubba we found when we were trying to get to Nanital right?"

Arnav smiled. "That's right."

Arnav hadn't even fully stopped the car before Khushi jumped out and ran towards it.

"Auntieji, Uncleji, do you remember me?" she asked the couple.

"Of course we remember you and your short tempered husband." Said uncleji.

Arnav had finally caught up with Khushi and greeted the couple. They both sat down and had a nice meal together. After they were finished, Uncle and Auntieji approached them.

"So are you two love birds going to spend the night again?" asked Auntieji.

Arnav laughed whilst Khushi felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew the pep talk she had with herself last night but it still hurt to know they'd probably never have a honeymoon or a wedding night.

"No, we should really be getting back to work now." She said getting up.

"Loh, you've turned your wife in to a version of you." Uncleji said to Arnav.

Arnav laughed again. "What can I say? Married couples generally pick up each others habits."

Khushi was getting annoyed now. Here she was going through slight turmoil because of there relationship and where they stand and he was joking about them being married. It just seemed a little cruel.

"Yes, anyway, we should get going." She said hurriedly trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Khushi. It won't hurt to stay a little longer."

"You should listen to your husband." Said Auntieji.

"Yes listen to your husband." Agreed Uncleji.

"He's not my husband!" snapped Khushi and strode off towards the car.

Everyone went quiet and looked around awkwardly.

Arnav forced out a chuckle. "My wife can get so temperamental when she doesn't get her way. Women."

Uncle and Auntiji laughed and the atmosphere went back to normal. Arnav walked to the car.

"Khushi are you ok?" Arnav asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just want to go back to work."

"Ok."

The ride back to AR was silent and the air was full of unasked questions.


	28. Day 5 Continued

Chapter 27: Day 5 Continued

They had finally arrived in AR. Khushi proceeded to get out of the car while Arnav stayed in.

"Arnavji, aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"No. It's a good thing you kept insisting that we needed to go back to work because I just remembered that I have a very important meeting. So I want to thank you Khushi for putting work before our relationship."

Those words hurt Khushi somehow and not even Arnav's heart melting smile, that he gave her before driving away, could fix that.

It had been two and a half hours since Arnav had dropped her off at AR. She had been looking at the clock ever 5 seconds and not doing her work, which was causing Aman to panic because he knew he'd get the blame for it. After the first hour of distraction, he had given Khushi the task of manning his desk. This job consisted of sitting at his desk while people handed her things. Aman thought it was perfect as it was impossible to screw up.

When Arnav had finally come back he didn't seem mad, in fact he seemed happy. Which was a big surprise to the people at AR as they had never seen their boss smile. No one wanted to say anything in case he turned sour again. Khushi had felt a strong urge to go to his cabin and explain her behaviour but her heart was still a little bruised. She decided that she'd either tell him tonight or tomorrow.

It was nearly 5 o'clock so Khushi decided to go to Arnav's office. She knocked on the door and he asked her to come in.

"Arnavji I'm leaving now."Arnav had a big pile of papers surrounding him and he looked very busy.

"Ok Khushi. Unfortunately, I'm preparing for this big deal and I'm probably going to be here all night. I'll get my driver to drop you off." He said without looking up.

Khushi frowned. "This isn't about the dabba right?"

Arnav looked up from his papers. "What? No. Not everything is about you Khushi. Now go, I just texted my driver and he's waiting."

Khushi felt slightly rejected as she walked away from the office but chose not to question it further. True to his words, Arnav did have a car waiting for her and it dropped her off home.

As soon as she entered her house, she was fed sweets and was met by happy faces.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We just received some very good news." Her mother said with a smile.

"Yes that's true. We received a great marriage proposal for you from a very prestigious family." Buaji said whilst clapping her hands in glee.

Khushi's world was falling to pieces around her. She wanted to say something but her throat was so dry and her words seem to leave her. She couldn't hear Buaji and the mother tell her about how amazing the man was or how wonderful his family was. Her vision started to blur because if the tears she was trying so desperately to hold back.

When she finally found her voice, she managed to croak out, "What did you say to the proposal?"

"We said yes of course." Said her mother.

Buaji intercepted. "Sanka devi, why would we say no? After the Shyam incident and everything you deserve a nice man who will take care of you."

Khushi wanted to yell that she didn't want someone to take care of her, she wanted Arnav. But all she could do was smile and nod.

"He's coming over tomorrow. Don't worry, I called AR and they said you can take a day off. This is great, isn't it Khushi?" he mum turned to her with bright eyes filled with expectations.

All Khushi could do was say, "Yes ma," in monotone.

After the excitement had died down, Khushi had gone to her room, thrown herself on her bed and cried until she could cry no longer. She wanted to call Arnav but if AR had authorised her leave then she was sure he knew about it. And if he knew about it and still didn't say anything to her, that mean the kiss they shared the other day didn't mean anything and that they really were just friends. And friends don't stop friends from getting married, they support it. Coming to this conclusion made Khushi cry even more and she fell asleep due to the sheer exhaustion of her predicament.


	29. Day 6

Chapter 28: Day 6

Khushi woke up early today. She had a new resolve. She after a lot of thinking, she had decided to get married to this mystery man. And why shouldn't she? According to her mother and Bua, he and his family were quite something. Besides, she didn't want to pine after someone who was never going to be hers. She believed in the sanctity of marriage and Arnav didn't. And she had managed to convince herself that he viewed her just as a friend and these past few days were nothing more than to try and earn her friendship because of what he did.

She went to tell her mother and Bua about her decision. "Buaji, Amma, I've decided to accept the proposal on one condition."

"Sure, what is it Khushi?" asked her mum.

"I want Arnavji to do a background check on him to make sure that he isn't another Shyam."

"Of course, we were actually going to ask Payal to ask him as he is her brother-in-law now. Now get ready, he's going to arrive in 2 hours."

"Ok."

Khushi hadn't even began to pick out an outfit to wear when Buaji called her.

"Khushi! Arnav babuwa is here to see you."

"Ok Buaji-"

"I've sent him to your room."

Before Khushi could question why Buaji would do such a thing, Arnav entered her room and shut the door behind him.

"Ok Khushi are you ready to go?" he asked.

Khushi was puzzled. "Ready to go where?"

Arnav gave her a are-you-serious look. "To work of course."

"But I've requested a day off."

Arnav frowned. "Why would you do that? You just started working in AR two days ago. Are you sick?" he asked in concern.

"I'm not sick, it's just that…" Khushi didn't know how she was going to say this or how he was going to react. "I'm meeting someone today."

"You get off at 5, why didn't you arrange the meeting after that. I could've even taken you to where you needed to go."

He wasn't getting it, so Khushi finally came out and said it. "It's a rista."

Arnav let shock cloud his features before he schooled it back into a smile. "Oh, well congratulations. Take as much time off as you need."

Khushi looked disappointed in his lack of interest. "Is that it?"

Arnav looked confused. "Umm yes."

"You're not going to say anything else?" She asked in anger.

"I congratulated you, that's what friends do."

Khushi's fears came true at that moment. The moment that he said friends she pushed him with all her might making him stumble.

"I hate you! How could you do this to me?" she screamed.

Arnav was astonished with that fact that Khushi had pushed him. "What?"

"You lead me on with the gifts and the dates and the kiss. Did you mean any of it? Or was it a way to gain my friendship and trust? And now that I'm getting married to another man, you have nothing to say? The great Arnav Singh Raizada who always has to have the last word has nothing to say. You're just going to let me be get married, live with and have kids with another man."

"What does it matter?"

"It does matter! Because…"

"Because? Look Khushi, don't marry him if you don't want to marry him. If you do, at least you'll be happy. As your friend that's all I want."

"You don't understand that I can't marry someone else when I'm in love with you!" Khushi mouth fell open at the confession that she had just made.

Arnav grinned and without missing a beat he said, "That's good, because I love you too."

Khushi wasn't convinced. "Then why didn't you say it before I started yelling at you."

"I've been ready to say it since before Payal's wedding. I couldn't then because of all the things that happened that night." He got down on one knee and produced the case that held the mother's bangles. "Will you marry me Khushi Kumari Gupta?" He opened the case to reveal the bangles to her.

"But what about the other rista?" Khushi was stalling because she still couldn't believe what was happening.

"There wasn't any. Remember yesterday when I dropped you off and went to that important meeting?"

"Yes."

"I actually came to your house and explained everything to your parents and your Bua. We came up with this plan so you would confess."

"But what if I had come home early?"

"You work with Aman, he would've told me."

"And why did you do this?"

"Because I know how much you like drama. How else was I going to make this proposal memorable? Now will you answer the question because my knee is starting to hurt?"

"Yes."

"Yes you will answer the question or yes you will marry me?" he teased.

Khushi smiled. "Yes I will marry you."

Arnav got up off his knee and place the bangles on her wrist before kissing her with passion that could've exploded the sun.


	30. The Beginning of Shyam's Downfall

Chapter 29: The Beginning of Shyam's Downfall

For the past week, Shyam had been drowning in work. He hadn't had a second to go and see his beloved Khushiji and this was largely due to NK. On the first day, NK had gone out and hired a bunch of actors to go and ask Shyam for legal help, after all, Shyam was still and lawyer. He didn't want to ask people who needed actual help because he knew that they'd get screwed over once Shyam was arrested.

Speaking of arrested, Mr X had continued to collect evidence of Shyam's misconduct and he had collected more than what anyone would've thought. Arnav now had evidence to suggest that Shyam was not only an adulterer but a thief and a murderer. You see, when Khushi and Arnav told her parents the good news, her father had managed to congratulate her. They had been overwhelmed with joy until he told them how he had got into his state. It took the entire Gupta family to restrain Arnav from killing Shyam.

Shyam's rein of terror was coming to an end very soon. In fact it happened the day that Payal and Akash came home from their honeymoon and the day that Mamiji, Naniji and Anjili came home.

After they had time to relax and freshen up, Arnav had told them the happy news. The only people who weren't excited were Mamiji and Shyam. Naturally Shyam started planning ways to get rid of Arnav but Arnav knew what he was capable of now and he's make sure that he never had a chance to put his plan into action.

They were having lunch and chatting light-heartedly.

"Di, how was pilgrimage?" asked Arnav.

"It was good but I missed everyone and the baby especially missed it's daddy."

"So Akash, how was your honeymoon?" asked NK.

Akash and Payal blushed.

"It was good." Replied Akash.

"Just good?" teased Anjili.

"Yes."

"I want to see all the pictures you took while you were there." Said Naniji.

Akash and Payal reddened further.

"Well, there's not that many pictures." Explained Akash.

"Why not? You were there for a week. What else could you have been doing?" teased Naniji.

By this time Akash and Payal were tomato red and Mamiji was bristling. The rest of the family laughed at their expense.

Naniji decided to change the topic. "We should go over to Khushi's house and offer them a proper proposal."

"That's a good idea Nani. I'll get on the phone after lunch and arrange everything." Said Anjili.

"Oh guys, I've invited Khushji and her family over to watch the video I made for Akash and Payalji's wedding." Said NK.

"Oh I can't wait to see it NK." Said Akash excitedly.

"Neither can I." agreed Payal.

Arnav directly looked at Shyam while saying, "It should really be something special."


	31. Shyam's Downfall

Chapter 30: Shyam's Downfall

The Gupta's had arrived after lunch followed by a lot of teasing and congratulations for the happy couple, Arnav and Khushi. Arnav led everyone to the seating area which had the wide screen tv with high definition and perfect resolution.

Once everyone was seated, NK spoke, "I haven't edited this because I wanted it to feel like a home movie. So you guys will get to see the behind the scenes and the bloopers. I hope you all like it."

The video began with footage of NK, who looked like he had just woken up, explaining what he was going to film throughout the day. It then showed the pooja and a very annoyed Anjili telling NK to turn off the camera and focus on praying. Everyone had laughed at that. It then showed the breakfast where Naniji and Arnav had told NK to turn off the camera. Finally it showed NK on the rooftop helping with the decorations.

NK stood up and grabbed the remote. "Unfortunately, I left my camcorder on the roof so we are going to have to fast forward it a bit until it gets to the good parts."

Shyam's eyes had bulged at the mention of the camera on the roof. He quietly stood up and attempted to leave.

"Where are you going jijaji?" asked Arnav who had been keeping a close eye on Shyam.

"I have a lot of work to do, sale saab, so I'll watch the rest later."

"No you don't." NK came and dragged Shyam back to his seat and sat down next to him, sandwiching him between Anjili and himself. "I worked really hard on this video and I want to share it with everyone right now."

NK fast forwarded the video until just before Khushi came on to the roof. The video continued to play until it showed Shyam and Khushi's conversation, Arnav beating up Shyam and Arnav and Khushi's conversation. NK stopped the video right after that, after all there was nothing more to see.

The expressions of the people who had just watch the video varied. It ranged from confused to heartbroken, outraged to disgust. And every single one of those faces turned towards Shyam.

"Well I hope you guys got a lot out of the video I just showed you. I'm going to let Nanav take over now because he has something to share too."

"Thanks NK." Arnav stood up and walked to the front to address everyone. "I know how you all must be feeling, I felt the same way when I found out. Actually you guys just saw how I felt. But I had a private investigator look into Shyam Monohar Jha, and it turns out that our beloved jijaji is nothing more than scum. I have enough evidence to put Shyam away for life or maybe even give him a death sentence."

"No!" Anjili screamed.

"Di please trust me. That man that you worship is a devil and you deserve way better than him. The police should be here to take him away soon."

Just as he said that, Om Prakash came running towards him.

"Sir, the police are here." He said.

"Good send them up."

Arnav and NK restrained Shyam to prevent him from running and Akash restrained Anjili from freeing Shyam.

"Which one is Shyam Monohar Jha?" asked one of the police officers.

"The one we're holding." Answered NK. "Be careful, he's a slippery one."

One of the police officers hand cuffed Shyam and 3 others had to escort him out of the Raizada Mansion. Arnav, Khushi and NK breathed a sigh of relief after he had gone.


	32. Anjili

Chapter 31: Anjili

The house was eerily quiet with awkward silence. Everyone turned to look at Anjili she had stopped struggling and had slumped against Akash. She was staring out into space. No one really knew what to do to pacify her.

Mamiji turned towards Khushi and lashed out. "This is all your fault Pati Saree!"

Before anyone could protect Khushi, Anjili interjected, "No Mamiji, no one is guilty until proven otherwise. Chote, give me all the files. Khushiji, come with me. No one follow us, I want to be left alone for a while."

Arnav handed her the files quietly and Khushi followed her to her room. No one tried to stop them. Anjili seemed pretty determined and she became just like Arnav when she got this way so it was just best to abide her request. Once they were in the room, Anjili closed the door and looked at Khushi.

"If Shyamji was hitting on you, you should've told me. I didn't think you were one of those girls Khushiji." she asked Khushi.

"I'm not Anjiliji, believe me, I only found out that he was your husband at the pooja when you finally introduced us. I broke off the engagement immediately and I wanted to tell you the next day but your mungalsutra broke."

"Engagement!" screeched Anjili in outrage.

"Anjiliji please calm down and I'll tell you everything. Please just listen to my side of the story."

"A couple of thugs were misbehaving with me and he came in and rescued me. That was in Lucknow but I met him again in Delhi and he offered me a job in AR. He'd come around our house and help out a lot and he told us he didn't have a place to stay so Buaji insisted that he stay with us. Eventually we got engaged, he never once told us that he was married. When I found out I broke it off."

"And you didn't tell me."

"Because of your mungalsutra and because he said he wouldn't pursue me anymore and that he was going to be faithful to you. I believed him, we all did."

"We?"

"Me and my family. We didn't like deceiving you but it did look like he was keeping his word until the thing that happened on the roof. Please Anjiliji, you have to believe me."

"Alright Khushiji, I'll take into account what you said, I'll look at the evidence and make an informed decision. I'm not like Arnav and NK, I'm not blinded by my love for you. You can go now."

Khushi turned to go but stopped at the door and turned around.

"I hope your love for Shyamji doesn't blind you from making an informed decision."

Saying that, she left the room, leaving Anjili with her thoughts and files.


	33. The Big Question

Chapter 32: The Big Question

As soon as Khushi left Anjili's room, she headed towards Arnav's room. She entered keeping her head down and without looking around, headed to the poolside. Arnav, who had also been out beside the poolside, saw her come in a sit beside the pool. He approached her and sat down beside her.

"Arnavji I was thinking…" Khushi started of.

Arnav chuckled and nudged her. "That's never good."

"I'm serious Arnavji."

"Ok, tell me what you were thinking."

"I was thinking that we should delay our wedding."

Arnav looked into her eyes and saw the seriousness.

He sighed. "I was thinking the same thing. But just until Di's ok."

"Yes, I mean I wouldn't want a constant reminder of my husband's infidelity."

"This is why I'm going to make sure that Shyam rots in jail for a very long time."

"Ok, you tell your family and I'll tell mine."

There was a pause as the unasked question hung in the air like a guillotine. No one wanted to ask it but they knew that they had to.

Khushi was the first one to break the silence. "Arnavji, what if Di doesn't want me to be a part of this family because of everything that has happened."

Arnav brought her close. "Hopefully that won't happen. In any case, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

It wasn't really reassuring but it was all they had. They clung on to each other, not wanting to let go because they just needed each others warmth before facing reality again.


	34. A Plan For Closure

Chapter 33: A Plan For Closure

Anjii was in her room looking through the evidence. She had to admit that it was pretty damning. She still held on to the hope that this was all a joke and that Arnav and Shyam would burst through the door laughing and saying how they had fooled her. She would be angry at them at first but after extensive apologising, she would forgive them and everything would go back to how it was. But life was seldom easy.

I won't believe a word of any of this until I get it out of Shyamji. I'll even record him so Chote and the rest of the family know that this is all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure no one is to blame, it's just a matter of simple miscommunication.

"Hari Prakash!" she called.

Within 20 seconds the little man burst through the door.

"Is Lavanyaji's old cloths still in her old room?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Go and get all of them and bring them to me."

"Ok ma'am."

After 10 minutes, Hari Prakash had hauled all of Lavanya's old cloths up to Anjili's room.

"Good work. Now go and get NK."

"Yes ma'am."

Anjili picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from Lavanya's old cloths, stripped her saree and put them on instead. She wanted to have as much mobility as possible if her plan was going to be successful.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

NK came in and closed the door. "Di you called for me."

"NK do you love me?" she asked seriously.

"What kind of a question is that Di? Of course I love you."

"Will you help me?"

NK fidgeted. "That depends."

"All I want you to do is have a car ready to drive me at midnight to the police station."

"Di-"

"NK please." She begged. "You can come with me. I just need him to confess to me or I'll never get closure. Just don't tell anyone, especially Chote."

"You won't do anything stupid?" he asked sceptically.

"I promise. All I want to do is talk."

"Ok Di."

"NK, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

Anjili was relived. "Thank you."


	35. Police Station

Chapter 34: Police Station

As promised, NK had a car ready to go atmidnight. He and Anjili had somehow managed to sneak out of the house and were now on route to the police station. Everyone in the family had tried to talk to Anjili but she refused to see anyone but the servants. After a while, everyone got the message that she wanted to be left alone. Besides, she had eaten and taken all her medication so no one was too worried.

NK had made a call to the police letting them know that they would be coming over. He knew if Anjili had phoned, Arnav would be notified immediately. He parked the car once they got there and assisted Anjili up the steps. NK made sure that Anjili was in his line of sight at all times.

He walked up to the desk to speak to the policeman in charge.

"Hi, I'm NK, I called about Shyam Monohar Jha."

"Yes sir, right this way."

The policeman lead them to one of the holding cells that contained Shyam.

He was about to open the door when NK spoke, "No don't open it. We'll take through the bars."

"Yes sir."

NK turned to Anjili. "Go on Di, but just know that I'm right here so don't try anything funny."

Anjili nodded and walked towards where Shyam was. "It's good to see you Shyamji, I hope they're not treating you too badly."

Shyam put on a fake smile. "Oh I can't tell you how great it is to see you, I'm being treated so horribly."

Anjili frowned in concern. "I want to get you out of here Shyamji but first you have to answer my questions."

"Anything Rani Siba."

Anjili got serious. "When did you meet Khushiji?"

"That day at the pooja when you first introduced us. Since then she's been trying to seduce me but I didn't want to make a scene because her sister and Akash were getting married. I kept telling her that I was married but she wouldn't listen."

"That doesn't sound like Khushiji." Said Anjili unsurely.

"Are you going to believe a stranger or your husband?"

"There is a lot of evidence against you Shyamji."

"It's a conspiracy. I don't know why Saale Saab and NK are doing this to me but I'm sure that Khushiji has convinced them."

"I'll look into that. Don't worry Shyamji, soon you'll be back home in my arms with our child. I'll never let you go and we'll live happily ever after."

Shyam finally snapped. "Like hell I will! You're not worth lying to, I honestly would rather go to prison than spend the rest of my life with you." He spat out.

Anjili was mortified. "Shyamji-"

"Oh shut up and open your eyes! I love Khushiji and I always will. Everything you read or saw is true. Do you really think I could love someone like you? I only married you for the money."

Anjili was paralysed with the shock as the truth washed over her. NK chose this moment to intervene before his sister was more broken and damaged by the lunatic.

"Let's go home Di." He said as he dragged her away.

"That's right! Take that disabled shit away from here." Yelled Shyam as they walked away.

A few minutes later, NK came back with a guard. The guard unlocked the door to let NK in and then locked the door again before leaving. Without a word, NK punched Shyam in the stomach. He didn't let Shyam recover before he punched him squarely in the jaw before kicking him repeatedly.

He then leaned closed to his ear. "Don't you dare insult my sister ever again!"

He called for the guard to come and open the door. When the door was opened, he walked to the reception to find an unmoving Anjili staring into space. He didn't say anything but reared her towards the car and took her home.


	36. Transformation

Chapter 35: Transformation

As soon as NK got home he made sure that Anjili was settled into her bedroom before he went to his. Guilt was eating him like a thousand maggots. He really should've told the family or at least Arnav that he was taking Anjili to see Shyam. He finally made the decision that he would tell everyone in the morning.

No one had really slept last night so everyone was up pretty early. Naniji, Mamiji and Payal were all very surprised to see that Anjili hadn't woken up to start the morning pooja. When they went to check up on her they found that she was just taking a shower and she had reassured them that as soon as she finished she would be down for breakfast.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. No one really knew what to say so they kept their heads down and ate. Not even Mamiji, who was infamous for having too much too say, was speaking, she was just throwing dirty looks at Payal. As usual, Arnav and NK had come down late. Arnav because he didn't do morning prayer and NK because he got to bed really late last night. Arnav scanned the table for his sister.

"Where's Di?" he asked.

"I'm here." Called a voice from the top of the stairs.

They all turned to where Anjili was and gasped. Anjili was wearing a long white skirt and a yellow t-shirt. No one really noticed the fact that she wasn't wearing a mungulsutra or sindoor.

"Di, what are you wearing?" asked Arnav.

"Whatever I want to wear." She answered as she took her place at the table.

"But your sarees-"

"What? So only your model girlfriends can wear modern cloths and your sister can't?" she said defensively.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's my body, it's the 21st century, I can wear what I please."

"Of course Di."

"I was actually thinking of giving away most of my sarees." She confessed.

"Anjili betiya-"

"Don't worry Nani, I keep some for special occasions. I thought I'd let you guys know that my lawyers are coming over and I'm going to the hospital."

"Di, I'll take you." Said Arnav.

"I'm not a child Chote, I don't need constant supervision. I can go by myself. I also have a confession to make. I made NK take me to see Shyam yesterday."

The entire family turned to look at NK who looked like he wanted to die on the spot. And of course Arnav blew a gasket.

"NK!"

"Don't yell at him Chote. I blackmailed him into it. I'm glad he took me because I got to see Shyam's true face. That's why I've contacted my lawyers, I want divorce before he goes to prison. I don't want to explain to people where my husband is and why he is a convict." Anjili could see that the family wanted to talk more about this but she really didn't. "Let's talk more about this later, I want to have my breakfast in peace."

They all shut up. A thousand questions were at the tip of everybody's tongue but for a few minutes they all pretended to be a normal family with no burdens just having breakfast


	37. Clean Out

Before you read this chapter I want to warn you that there are talks about abortion and I'll explain myself at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 36: Clean Out

Anjili's lawyers came by after breakfast to discus Anjili's divorce. When they asked her whether or not she was sure, she only hesitated for a moment before saying yes. During that bit of hesitation, the family had watched her closely to see any signs of doubt. She then proceeded to set the terms of the divorce while the lawyers took notes. They were done in a hour and the lawyers left to draw up the papers.

After they had gone, Anjili had asked Payal, Nani and Mami to help her sort out some things in her room. They all went up to her room and she began to sign tasks on to them. Mami and Nani were to get rid of all the things that belonged to Shyam and she and Payal were going to go through all the sarees and pick out which ones to give away and which ones to keep. She had also asked the servants to go around the house, find anything that belonged to Shyam and throw it away. This had taken them all the way up to lunch.

After lunch, Anjili took a car to the hospital. Despite Arnav, Akash and NK's pestering, she refused to go with any of them. Upon arriving she had asked to see her gynaecologist Dr Rathor. The receptionist led her to a room and asked her to wait.

"Anjili, it's so nice to see you but you don't have any appointments any time soon. Is it the baby?" said Dr Rathor when she arrived.

Anjili took a deep breath and replied, "Yes it's about the baby."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I want an abortion."

Dr Rathor's eyes widened in shock. Anjili didn't seem like the type of girl who would give up her baby. "Why?"

"I don't think I could love it." She answered honestly.

"Anjili, you need to think carefully, I mean this is a life we're talking about here."

"I know what it is and I don't want it anymore."

The doctor thought for a moment before she replied. "How about you think about this again for 24 hours? If you feel the same this time tomorrow, I'll arrange the operation."

Anjili hesitated. She knew she wanted this and she didn't want to wait. But she really didn't have much of a choice as Dr Rathor looked like her mind was made up.

"Ok I'll come back tomorrow. But I want to say something before I leave. If you tell any of my family members about what I'm going to do, I'll sue you so badly that you won't be able to put a plaster on anyone let alone practice medicine. We have patient doctor confidentiality so I expect you to honour that. I'm a grown woman and I know what I'm doing, do you understand?"

The doctor was slightly taken aback; she had never seen this side of Anjili. "Yes I understand."

Anjili smiled at her. "Good, I'll come back tomorrow. Have a nice day."

She walked out of the room leaving the bewildered doctor behind.

Ok so I know that abortion can be a touchy topic and I'll explain my view on it. I'm a pro choice person, this means that I believe that the mother has the right to choose to keep her baby or not depending on her. I thought I would write Anjili as a pro choice person because of the fact that she has become quite a strong woman since she visited the police station and that she is making her own decisions. If you have any questions about my view on abortion please pm and I'll be happy to answer them. I want genuine question not hate because of my opinion. On a less serious note, I'm thinking of starting another story after I finish this one. It will be mostly dedicated to Anjili and her struggles after Shyam because I feel like it needs to be explored and that can't be done in this story because this one is dedicated to ArHi. Let me know what you think.


	38. Midnight Chats

Chapter 37: Midnight Chats

When Anjili had come home she was showered with a million questions. She had reassured her family that her health was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

Later that night Arnav phoned Khushi. Even though they worked at the same place they hardly got to see each other.

Khushi had picked up on the first ring. "Hello."

"Hello Khushi."

"Arnavji, how are you? How is everyone?"

"I'm fine. Everyone is in shock."

"I bet they blame me for everything." Said a crestfallen Khushi.

"No! No one blame you."

"What about Mamiji?"

"…..Well you know Mamiji um she um um." He decided to change the subject. "You'll never guess what Di said this morning or what she was wearing."

"What?"

"She said that she went to see Shyam yesterday with the help of NK."

Khushi gasped and began to panic slightly. "What happened?"

"Well I wanted to kill NK-"

"No I mean with Anjiliji and Shyamji."

"Oh well apparently, she saw him for who he truly is. God, Khushi she has changed so much. She's wearing western cloths. She got rid off most of her sarees, she's only kept a few for special occasions. She got rid of anything and everything related to Shyam. She doesn't want help with anything. What ever Shyam said to her must have affected her in a big way."

"Has she changed for the better?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Does she think I was involved?"

"She isn't really speaking to anyone. Khushi, I'm worried."

"I'm worried too Arnavji. But she seems to be handling everything very well considering."

"Yes but that's only on the outside. On the inside I know she's broken."

"Arnavji have you ever thought that you might be babying her too much." Khushi said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys never let her feet touch the ground. I understand that you love her but I think you guys need to give her some space to figure this out by herself. This isn't something that you can help her with. And I know it's killing you because you feel so helpless but trust me, when she needs you, she'll come find you."

"This is why I love you Khushi, you always say the right things."

"I know." Answered Khushi in a cocky tone.

"Oh really? Well if you know so much, tell me what I'm thinking right now?" asked Arnav seductively.

"Besharam!"

They continued their playful and loving banter until the first lights splashed across the sky.


	39. Happily Ever After

All good things must come to an end and it's time for this story to come to an end. I want to thank every who has supported this story from the beginning and for all the comments and likes you guys have given this story. If you want to read more of my stories check my blogs or my index. This is the last part so enjoy :)

Chapter 38: Happily Ever After

It had been a few months since Arnav and Khushi had had their midnight chat. They had continued their midnight chats every night and every lunch they would go out on a mini date. Things were going pretty well for the love birds even when Khushi had quit AR and saved up enough money to start her own catering company. When she had told Arnav, he had been very supportive.

"Arnavji, I want to quit AR." She had said when she had come to give him her resignation.

Arnav stared at her for a few minutes before replying. "Why?"

"I want to start up my own catering company, it's been a dream of mine since I was really young."

"That's great Khushi," Arnav said with enthusiasm. "But do you have enough money."

"I have enough to start small-"

"Let me give you some money."

"No!" Khushi said a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

Arnav frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I want to earn my way and not be given everything just because you love me."

"Ok. How about you take out a loan from me and pay me back when you start making profit?"

Khushi's face brightened. "That's a great idea! Thank you so much Arnavji."

True to his word, Arnav had given her the money along with some contacts to help her get started but Khushi had done the rest. Her company was going to officially open next month.

Of course, during the past few months Anjili had gotten considerably better or at least considerably better at lying. She had filed for her divorce and gotten it without a fuss. Shyam had been to glad to get rid off her that he had been falling over himself to sign the papers.

"Finally! I can have Khushiji all to my self!" he had said in a deranged and hysterical voice.

Anjili had looked down in disgust. "Good luck with that because you're going away for life and she's marrying my brother and you know how protective my brothers are."

"I'll find a way! Mark my words, she will be mine!"

Anjili had just rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Are you actually doing the whole baddy thing? Look, you'll be in super max for life because you don't deserve a quick death and I'm going to make sure of it!"

And sure enough, Shyam ended up in the super maximum security prison for life. The day after he was transferred to the prison, Anjili had called a family meeting.

"I know that you guys have been worried about me and I appreciate your concern but honestly I'm fine. I'm really glad that Shyam is out of our lives and I'm glad to Chote, NK and Khushi for showing me his real face. And I want to thank everyone for being really patient with me especially Chote."

"You don't need to thank us Di, that's just what family does." Said Arnav.

"I know but I'm still grateful. And I know that you think I haven't let you marry Khushi yet because I need time but it's really because I wanted to be sure that Shyam was away for good before we started celebrating. So, I know you don't need my permission but you want it so I'm giving it. Chote, let's get you married." She said with a smile.

Everyone was happy to see Anjili smile again and even more happy that Arnav, who had sworn never to get married, was getting married. The wedding preparations had started that very week.

"I think that Chote and Khushi have waited long enough. Besides, I don't know how much longer Chote's going to survive without Khushiji." Teased Anjili.

They had all gone over to Khushi's house to give a formal proposal to which Khushi and her family agreed to. The mehendi happened 3 days later followed by the haldi the day after and then the wedding the day after that. Arnav and Khushi couldn't stop smiling throughout the week, they were finally going to be together forever.

The wedding was an intimate affair, family only. When Arnav and Khushi had completed the 7 phares and the priest had announced them husband and wife, they had breathed a content sigh knowing that they had achieved their happily ever after.


End file.
